Autumn Love
by Nightix
Summary: Wrond descriptions earlier!Real Description:Dark remembers about his past with the only woman he ever loved. And he wonders about his existence.
1. Kaitou Dark

D.N.Angel

Autumn Love

Chapter 1: Kaitou Dark

The sound of the wind that howled at his ears as he cut through the desolate night sky was all the sound that he heard in the deafening silence. The wind that brushed his cheek felt cool and comforting.

Long stylish hair, the colour of violet which beautifully matched the night sky; and angelic wings of deep black were the unique features of the lone figure soaring the starless sky. It looked like a lonely shooting star traveling the dark heavens with only the moon's light and its presence as its companions.

Below the dark angel was the peaceful town by the sea. It was fast asleep and the only light that came from the town was from the street lamps. The people of the town were already tucked into their beds sleeping blissfully.

He had seen this view of the town countless of times, flying through the depth of the night to fulfill his objectives while the town slept unaware of his presence. However, there would always be someone waiting at his destination. His objectives always brought attention to himself as famous and renowned art pieces, believed to be heavily guarded would suddenly vanish the next morning.

He would always leave a warning before he stole anything thus the place would always be heavily guarded. However, even if ten to a hundred men were standing guard, he never failed in stealing his target and he never got caught.

He was a phantom thief. An enigma; partly due to the fact that he never got caught and never failed, but what was so mysterious about him was also that he continued stealing priceless works of art for more than a century.

He never ages and still looks like a young and handsome man in his early twenties which he considerately allowed everyone to see after every heist. Most people believe him to be immortal.

But only the Niwa family holds the secret. This enigma could continue stealing priceless works of art for centuries as he possesses every male members of the family after their 14th birthday. Everyone wants to catch him and girls just want him.

He is………

"Oie Dark, what was that back there? You could've gotten us both caught. Man, you're so reckless." Said a voice in deep in his consciousness.

"Don't worry Daisuke, I never get caught. After all the heist we've been through you still doubt my capabilities? Who do you think I am anyway?

I'm Kaitou Dark!" The Dark Angel said with a smile full of manly confidence and slight arrogance.

They had just completed a night's job of stealing. It was a painting by the Hikari family which was a family of great artists and had many of their works on display in art museums. It was called ' The Tears Of Autumn'.Most of the priceless art pieces that Dark stole were from the Hikari family as they contain magic powers enabling them to come to life.

Soon after, the house came into view and Dark slowly descended onto the roof. With a soft thud, he landed smoothly on his feet and his black wings vanished as if it was sucked into his back leaving a few feathers floating a strewn. He climbed into the darkened window of Daisuke's room and once inside, he transformed back into Daisuke.

Thus ends another night job and the only time that he was needed the most. He put the painting onto the floor and let it lean against the wall.

As Daisuke changed into his pyjamas in the darkness of his room and got ready for bed, he said, "AaAaAah! Being a phantom thief and a student is hard." Then he let out a big yawn.

"Hey Daisuke, you really sound like an old man you know. You're 14! If you keep whining all the time, Riku is going to leave you! Hehehehe…" Dark teased him.

"AaAaHh! That's mean Dark. And I'm not whining! I'm being careful and cautious! I'm being responsible and mature." Daisuke said in defence.

"In other words, you're being an old man." Dark said simply.

"Aahh it's easy for you to say. You don't have any worries. You just steal things. You don't have a life."

And with those words, struck Dark's heart like hammer on steel sending sparks of reality flying to his head. Daisuke couldn't see Dark's face but he knew he must've said something bad to make Dark speechless. "Hey Dark, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking right when I said that. You're a good friend and the best phantom thief ever; and you're famous and every girl wants you." Daisuke said apologetically determined to undo the effects of his careless words.

He didn't want to make Dark feel unwanted.

"Nah. It's ok Daisuke. I'm alright. Geez, you're worrying again? Ah right, that's typical of Daisuke, the old man. HaHaHaHa!"

"What! EeEeEehh…I'm going to bed!" Daisuke said sulkily.

Then he said to himself as he climbed onto his bed, "Man I wanted to cheer him up and I get teased instead. Ahh fine!"

"HaHaHaHa!" Laughed Dark again.

But it was in fact a good show put on by Dark as laughing was the least he wanted to do right now. The thought of not having a life of his own but possessing every generation of the male members of the Niwa family just to steal art pieces by the Hikari family hit him hard. He was not a person. He did not exist. He was just a mysterious entity who steals things. He did not have a life at all.

He spent a whole sleepless night with these thoughts running wild in his head. Then, they suddenly drifted to the women he fell in love with long ago…..


	2. Chapter 2

This is a remake of chapter 2 which was too abysmal and i was embarassed to say that i wrote that but now it is a new and improved chapter 2! And its veeery different from the previous one. I just hope you guys like it. I dont own D.N.Angel or the charachters. But i wish i was dark. Then girls would be falling for me everywhere MwAaHaHaHa! XD

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rika **

She lay in bed, eyes wide open staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep at all. It was already so late at night possibly 2 or 3 in themorning but still she just couldnt fall asleep.She got out of bed andmade her wayunto the balcony and as soon as she did that a gust of wind swept past her lifting her hair and tickling her skin. It was so cool and comfortable outside. She breathed in the fresh night air and swallowed it. It made her feel warmer inside.

The full moon illuminated the dark indigo sky accompanied by the shimmering stars. She gazed at the moon which looked like it was smiling at her.

'What a beautiful night.' She thought to herself.

As she looked at the houses in front of her, she could not see a single house with their lights on. Everyone was tucked nicely in bed and hopefully dreaming of sweet things. She could hear nothing else but the sound of the wind as it blew past her.

"You know Mr. Moon, my friend Suzumiya just got engaged." She said to the moon.

"She looked so happy when she told me that. I wonder what her fiancé is like."

She turned and paced around the balcony. "HmMmMm….is he a nice person?"

She stopped. "He must be. That's why Suzumiya is engaged to him."

Then she continued again. "HmMMmm…is he handsome?"And stopped again.

"He must be. Suzumiya seems to be head over heels about him."

And she continued one last time before returning back to her spot "But will he love her as much as she loves him forever?" Her face which was smiling earlier was now in a sad and almost pained expression.

"Nobody knows about that. Not even her fiancé. Emotions can be a fickle thing. Sometimes you feel like you can love someone forever; but times can change a person's feelings and then you feel like you don't even have any love left to give to that person. Even Suzumiya may one day stop loving him at all. Love just isnt something you can describe. Love is what you make of it. But sometimes even if you work so hard to make love what you want it to be, Love turns into something much different. I've never fallen in love before, but i know people who had their hearts broken and they never want to fall in love again. I cant imagine how much it hurts for them to give all of your love to someone hoping that you would receive just as much love but instead receives onlya small fraction of love and even none at all. I hope that wheni fall in love, it will be forever." After a while, she looked up at the moon again which was still smiling to her then she smiled back at it.

"It'll be a waste if I don't make a wish now."

So she closed her eyes and made her wish. "I wish, with all my heart to be able grab something dear to me with these small and tender hands and keep it with me forever." Then she opened her eyes and looked at the moon. "Mr. Moon you're very dear to me; and also there's no one else here except you. So…..here goes…"

She reached her hand out to the moon and grasped it then she brought it closer to her and closed her eyes. 'I hope this works.'

She thought to herself believing strongly that she really did grab the moon.

She opened up her hands but did not dare to look yet. Then, she felt something tickle the palm of her open hand.

"Hmmmm?" She opened her eyes and saw a sing black feather lying on the palm of her hand. She took the black feather and examined it closely. It must have floated to her hand. The black feather had a mysteriously beautiful appearance. It felt soft and nice. She played with the feather a bit until she heard a voice.

"I think wishing for something like the moon is a bit silly…..and selfish. Don't you think?"

She turned around but saw no one. 'Am I just hearing things?' She though to herself.

"Up here" The same voice said. She looked up and saw someone sitting on the roof.

"Good evening Miss." The person said smiling and got to his feet.

The Moon light illuminated the figure of the stranger allowing her to see him in every detail.

He was tall, clad in black and had longviolet hair the same colour as his eyes which were very mesmerizing. The strange thing was that the person had wings. Dark black feathery wings exactly like the feather on her palm. He had a very handsome face and the way he carried himself, she would be lying if she did not say that she was charmed by him. She was captivated by him. He looked so beautiful, like a dark angel.

"Are you an angel?" She asked him.

He laughed at her words. "Hardly. I'm far from it. I'm actually a thief. And stealing from people isn't what you'd call being angelic."

She saw that the thief was holding something. A painting.

"So that painting you're holding, you stole it?"

He looked at the painting in his hands. "Well of course. You think I came out in the middle of the night to paint? Anyway, I don't like to paint. Sitting in front of a paper and adding colours to make a picture isn't what I'd call fun."

Then, he hopped down onto the balcony and landed smoothly on his feet.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Dark Mousy." He said bowing slightly.

When she heard his name, she looked surprised.

She knew that name. So this was that Phantom Thief that steals priceless works of art and never gets caught even once. But then there were records that showed that he existed even before last century. He was a legend. He appeared in the news a lot too. But there wasn't a picture of him so she didn't know what he looked like. She never imagined the legendary thief to look like this.

"You haven't told me your name yet." He said while approaching her.

"Oh. I'm sorry. My name is Harada Rika." She said snapping out of her thoughts.

"Rika eh?" He went closer to her still even though he was about an arm's length away from her.

"W-what are you….?" She said feeling a bit flustered.

She looked into his eyes and was mesmerized again.

His eyes seemed so beautiful yet so sad.They looked as if they told his story. On the outside it looked pretty and almost flawless but on the inside it was actually empty and bleak. By now they were so close that they could feel each other's breathes.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt you." He whispered to her and leaned closer to her. His lips gradually reaching hers. Her heart was beating rapidly but her mind was blank. She couldn't think at all so she followed her heart instead which told her to stand still and close her eyes.

He delicately held her chin with is right hand and then his lip met hers and they kissed. They shared a deep and passionate kiss in the still of the moonlit night. The wind itself stopped to gaze at the two.All they could hear was the sound of their kiss. Their hearts were on fire and their body sweating with passion. She had just met this person. He was a stranger to her and she hardly knew anything about him except that he was a thief; but somehow he was like a missing puzzle piece that made her whole. She needed to be with this person or else she would incomplete.

He was someone she would be able trust her whole heart with. She wondered if he felt the same way about her.

* * *

In fact, he did. She made him feel as if he was really living. He was living and needed by someone else. Needed because he was himself and not what he could do. She filled his emptiness with hope and love.

He did not believe in fate at all but could this be its handiwork which brought her to him?

He never imagined that he would even meet her or see her after just finishing his usual night's work of theft. This time he was to steal this piece of painting by the Hikari family, the "Sigh of Spring" and was about to return home when he spotted her on the balcony.The moment he saw her he was drawn to her thus hewent closer to have a better look at her. She somehow attracted him in a way he never felt possible. He landed on the roof of her house and sat there staring at her and listening to her thoughts. She was so innocent and childish yet at the same time so mature and thoughtful. What he was feeling when he first saw her and now even more when kissing her, was love. It was love at first sight for the both of them. They both needed,accepted and could give something which only they could provide to each other. Their hearts connected so quickly after just meeting for no more than ten minutes. They understood each other.

Then all of a sudden, Dark pulled away from her. She was surprisedand thiscould be seen all over her face. "Hmmm? You still want more? I'm sorry to disappoint but I've got to be going." He said in his normal confident tone.

"Oh okay…" She put her hand over her mouth andblushed in embarrassment.

"Ummm…"

"I'll visit you again. I promise." He said to her as if reading her thoughts.

Then, he spread his wings and lifted off the floor. He looked at her one last time and waved a small goodbye with a little wink and soared into the night.

"Dark..." She called to herself as she saw him dissappear into the darkness and brought the hand that held the feather closer to her heart.

"I'll be waiting for you. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Dark And Rika's Goodbye

"But why! Why must it be like this! Can't we be together?" She was on the verge of crying and her eyes kept her tears from streaming down her cheeks like a waterfall. She was not going to cry because she knew that there would still be a way for them to stay together

"I'm sorry. But this is for the best. I was never meant to love, or be loved." His composure was calm and slightly cold. Rika however could see through him.

She knew that deep inside he was feeling exactly the same way she was.

"If we love each other, then we should be together. To share our life with each other."

She hoped that he would at least listen to her before he gave up on them.

If only she could give him more hope.

"How can we share our life if I don't even have a life. The only meaning in my existence is to steal art from the Hikari family. It is why I exist. I wasn't meant to fall in love. I can never be like that. That is why it is best for me to leave you now, before it's too hard to let go."

"It's already too hard to let go!" Tears now streaming gently down her face; Dripping from her chin onto the cold marble floor of the balcony.

"I'm sorry. I should have done this earlier then." The calm and cold expression was still there yet there was a hint of sorrow on his voice and in his manner.

"No! You don't have to do this at all! We can still be together! Please don't give up on us Dark. Don't give up on all that we've been through together. The memories in which we spent together. I will never ever forget them. I will always cherish them forever. But what I will cherish more is the memories that we will make in the future. We still have a future Dark. Please don't give up on it!"

She stared into his eyes, to find in them the light of hope. Even if it was just a tiny flicker, she would still be able to make it shine like the sun. She stared and stared but all she could see was the bleak emptiness just like when she first gazed into his eyes. Then his eyes became dewy and he looked away from her. She sank down onto the floor and cried.

"I'm sorry Rika. Our love will never be accepted by fate. I thought it was fate that led me to you. But it was my own heart. My empty and lonely heart which saw yours and brought me to it. This is fate's punishment. For defying it. For pursuing and indulging on my own selfish desires." He jumped onto the parapet and spread his black feathered wings. Then he turned back to look at Rika who had already stopped crying and was on her feet looking back at dark. Her expression was of one which had lost something dear to her and had already given up on ever finding it.

"I will never forget you Rika and also of our memories together. And I will also cherish them forever. Because the memories with you were the ones in which I was truly feeling alive. Goodbye Rika. Take care." He let one drop of tear fall from his eyes before leaning backwards and falling down then soaring back up towards the black snowy night sky.


End file.
